2014 Oddset Hockey Games
The 2014 Oddset Hockey Games is played between 1–4 May 2014. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia play a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches are played in the Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden, and one match in the Hartwall Arena in Helsinki, Finland. Finland won the tournament for the fifth time. The tournament is a part of the Euro Hockey Tour 2013–14. Standings Games All times are local (UTC+2 for the games in Sweden, and UTC+3 for the game in Finland). | score = 2–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 2-1 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 0–1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Hartwall Areena, Helsinki | attendance = 11,675 | official = Pavel Hodek | official2 = Vladimir Pesina | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205964 | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 16 | shots2 = 31 }} | score = 3–2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 | periods = (1–1, 1–1, 1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Hovet, Stockholm | attendance = 5,475 | official = Evgeny Romasko | official2 = Alexey Anisimov | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205965 | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 12 | shots2 = 28 }} | score = 2–3 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 SO: | periods = (0–1,1–1,1–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 8,379 | official = Evgeny Romasko | official2 = Alexey Anisimov | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205966 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 38 | shots2 = 20 }} | score = 6–0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 | periods = (4–0,1–0,1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 2,358 | official = Tobias Björk | official2 = Mikael Sjöqvist | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205967 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 21 | shots2 = 28 }} | score = 2–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 SO: | periods = (1–0,0–1,0–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 913 | official = Tobias Björk | official2 = Mikael Sjöqvist | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205968 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 26 }} | score = 2–0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 | periods = (1–0,0–0,1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ericsson Globe, Stockholm | attendance = 6,677 | official = Antti Boman | official2 = Mikko Kaukokari | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/205969 | penalties1 = 38 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 19 | shots2 = 27 }} References Category:2013–14 Euro Hockey Tour Category:Oddset Hockey Games